Just Dance
by Broadway-Naruto-Girl
Summary: SasuSaku "I was wondering if you'd want to be partners? "Hn." "Is that a no?" "Hn." "Then it's a yes?" "You're annoying." "Well you're a jerk!" "Then why are you blushing?" *smirk* "I'm-I'm not... it's just hot in here, that's all." *blush* "Hn." *glare*


**Well** **here it is the new and improved Ballerino. The first chapter isn't too different, so please enjoy. It's still SasuSaku, and still about dancing. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>BLAH Blah blah – Things written or being emphasized.<strong>

_BLAH Blah blah – _**Thoughts.**

BLAH Blah blah – Text messages.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologue<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>FAG<strong>

There it was painted in bright red on his locker.

**FAG**

There it was mocking him.

**F-**

Taunting him.

**A-**

Reminding him he was an outcast here.

**G**

He glared and slammed his fist into the locker leaving the dent of his fist and a clash of flesh and metal echoing throughout the crowded hallway.

His peers were silent as slowly removed his hand from the metal. His tormentors who put the derogatory names there snickered at his outburst. He quickly turns on his heel and searches the crowd, spotting a group of jocks snickering. It's obvious they were the culprits. He glares hard, his black eyes filled with fury, at the group, his fists tightening.

"What are you gonna do Fairy Boy? Sprinkle some pixie dust on us?" One of them sneers. The boy glares harder and launches himself at the jock, taking him down to the floor. He throws a fist at him and it lands on the jocks face. One of the Jock's friends grabs the collar of the black eyed boy's shirt, pulling him off and throwing him into the locker.

Some of the students watching chanted "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Others walked away out of either disinterest or to alert a teacher, but the majority of them hooted and jeered, cheering for the jocks gaining up on a lone student.

"Come on Kyo kun! Show that queer who's boss!" A cheerleader yelled.

"Kill that faggot!" Another jock orders, cheering on his teammates.

The jocks in the fight close in on the black eyed teen. The one, who was punched, slams his fist square into his left black eye, the boy groaned in pain as a purple bruise formed around his eye. Before he had time to recover another punch was sent straight into his stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"Everybody STOP!" Two teachers emerged from the crowd of students. One was angry; he walked straight towards the Jocks and pulled them away from the bruised and beaten black eyed boy.

"Hirota, Iwate, and Amori, come with me now!" The male teacher ordered. The three jocks glared at the beaten boy and nodded in submission, and followed the angry teacher down the hall to the principal's office.

The other teacher stepped foreword. She wasn't angry though, but worried. Her careful steps towards the teen boy were nearly silent as she cautiously held her hand out to place on his shoulder.

He flinched at the contact, but relaxed when he saw the woman's friendly eyes.

"It's ok Sasuke, come with me." She said softly. The boy, Sasuke, numbly nodded his head and let her lead him away from the locker and away from the crowd as it dispersed.

'_Bastards.'_ He thought to himself.

They walked silently down the hall to the office, when they got there the teacher turned to him slowly and smiled softly.

"Wait here, ok? I'm gonna call your mother." He nodded and took a seat on the bench. The teacher approached the secretary's desk and they spoke briefly in hushed voices. His teacher then walked over to the wooden door with a sign saying **PRINCIPAL **in bold letters. She knocked and there was a muffled "come in" and entered the office closing the door behind her.

After a few minutes the re-opened and his teacher came out.

"Sasuke, we called your mom, she said she'd be here as soon as possible." She explained calmly. Sasuke nodded, not wanting to speak at the moment.

"Why don't you wait for your mother out here and come in when you two are ready." She then walked back into the office, leaving the door cracked.

A minute passed.

The secretary sneezed and his mother had yet to come.

A second minute passed.

Sasuke yawned and noted his mother still hadn't arrived.

Four minutes pass.

A couple of students walk by, one of the boys puts his hand to his mouth and feigns coughing, saying "queer" in-between the coughs. The girl he's with giggles and they turn the corner.

The door opened again and the three jocks and male teacher came out. The jocks glared but the male teacher hurried them along; most likely to place them in the ISS room. (ISS – In School Suspension)

"Sasuke?" He looks up and sees his mother standing before him. It's clear that she had witnessed what transpired.

"Let's just get this over with." He mumbles, getting up slowly he walks into the office, his mother looks at his figure sadly before following.

Inside the principal sat at his desk, one of the school counselors, and the teacher who brought him at his side. He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and his mother sat in the other.

"Thank you for coming Mikoto san." The principal said.

"It was no problem Kawate sama." She replied, the hint of a smile gracing her lips.

"Mikoto san, we all know Sasuke is having a very hard and… difficult time here. His grades are quite good, but he gets into fights quite often. We understand that it's not his fault though." Mr. Kawate gave Sasuke a look of understanding.

"Sasuke kun has always been a good kid. I don't know why he gets into fights and detention so often…" Mikoto says, mainly to herself. Kawate and the two women at his side look at her curiously.

"You mean Sasuke doesn't tell you about the harassment?" The counselor asked. Sasuke's mother looked up in shock.

"Harassment? Sasuke kun, why didn't you tell me?" She asked saddened by the fact that her son would hide such a huge thing from her.

"I thought he told you?" The counselor admitted. Sasuke looked down and away from his mother's melancholic gaze.

"Hn. I was going too..." He said quietly. Kawate cleared his thought.

"Mikoto san, your son is constantly harassed and bullied at school. Today a group of students spray painted 'fag' onto his locker. That's the third time this quarter his locker has been defaced. It's true that Sasuke usually throws the first punch, but in the end his bullies always out number him and beat him until a teacher comes across it." It was silent for a moment. Mikoto Uchiha looked to be on the verge of tears.

"I want him out of this school…" She said. Kawate looked confused.

"You are a fine principal and you have an excellent faculty but I can't let my son be tormented everyday." The other three adults nodded, understanding. Mikoto sniffed.

"Where will you go? There aren't any other schools nearby he could got to." The teacher asked quietly.

"I-I… I can home school him." Sasuke looked at his mother as if she were insane.

"Oka san you can't do that, we're tight on money and you can't afford to miss work." Sasuke said softly. Although touched at his mother's suggestion he knew it wouldn't work.

"Listen, this must be hard for you guys, so why don't you take Sasuke home and you can talk it out there?" The counselor said. Mikoto nodded.

"Yes… that would be best." With that said the Uchihas stood up from their chairs and silently left the office. The hallways were empty because class was currently in session. Sasuke went to his locker, his mother behind. Her eyes widened when she saw the word painted on her son's locker.

**FAG**

Sasuke grabbed his coat and packed his bag. He shut his locker and he came face to face with the word once more. His eyes hardened and he slammed his fist into the locker. Leaving another dent. He stood there frozen, his tight fist still connected to the locker. His eyes twitched angrily. Slowly he retracted his fist and punched the locker again. As he was about to do it a third time his fist was stopped by a hand. His mother's.

"Let's go home." She whispered softly and led him outside where her old sedan from either the 90's or the late 80's sat. They climb in and she started the car driving off to their little apartment complex nearby. It was silent the whole five minute drive before they pulled into a parking lot.

Sasuke got out of the car, shutting the door and dug out his key from his coat pocket. His mother was close behind, locking the car. He opened the door and the tow walked up the steps to the 2nd story of the three story building. When they entered the tiny two bedroom, one bath apartment Sasuke immediately dropped down onto the couch. His mother closed the door and sat next to him.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked, breaking the silence between them. Sasuke looked away.

"Six months." He admitted quietly.

"Do you know why? You used to be so popular in school." Sasuke contemplated in his mind on whether or not he wanted to tell her or not. But decided that it's been a kept secret long enough.

"Remember when you and Oto san first got divorced and it was summer and I was too young to be by myself?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto was slightly surprised that he had said so much in one sentence. He almost never spoke.

"Yes… You were eight." Sasuke nodded and continued.

"Remember that you asked the woman who ran the dance studio across from your old job to watch me?" She nodded and he continued. "Well she let me join in her dance classes… and I was really good… and I really liked it. So I began to use my allowance to pay for lessons and shoes and I've been dancing ever since."

"But towards the end of last year one of the guys from school found out… and ever since… Well you know the rest…" Sasuke trailed off. He didn't exactly like talking about the daily torment he went through at school.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I was ashamed…"

"Of what? I don't care that you're a dancer, you're my son, I'll be proud of you no matter what you do. All I care about is that you're safe and you're obviously not here." Sasuke looked at the ground he placed his hand on top of his mother's.

"What will we do?" His mother took her free hand and placed it gently on his cheek, turning his head towards her.

"We're gonna get through this. You're gonna move to Konoha and live with your father and Itachi for awhile." Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"I know you and your father don't exactly have a good relationship, but he does care about you." Sasuke nodded reluctantly. She smiled.

"Ok, I'll go call your father." She kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen.

Maybe Konoha would be better than this small, ignorant town. A big city would probably be more welcoming to a male dancer than this little, narrow minded town. There would most definitely be better dance schools than the one he was currently attending. If he could find a teacher who could refine his skills, he could definitely have a future in dancing.

Riding the bus was definitely not what Sasuke considered adequate transportation, but apparently it was the first thing they could find and after about a 12 hour ride he'd be in Konoha where his brother and father would pick him up.

"I'm going to miss you so much sweetheart." His mother said bringing him into what must have been the 100th hug today.

"Hn." He says as he wraps his arms around his mother's smaller frame, which translates into 'I'll miss you too.' She sniffed and pulled away after a few seconds.

"You told Oto san, right?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, referring to his dancing. Mikoto smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he says that even though it wasn't the thing he pictured you doing, he'll still support you nevertheless." She explained with a smile. She immediately hugged him again.

"Ok, call me as soon as you arrive, alright?" She separated from him again and he nodded a slight smirk on his face.

"I love you kid!" She said, cupping his cheek affectionately. Sasuke nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Love you too." He muttered. He let his mother give him one last hug before he got on the bus and took his seat. He peered out the window as the bus began to pull out and his mother waved. He waved back, but once she was out of sight he turned forward in his seat and plugged in his old, used, mp3 player, drowning out the sounds of the world around him.

This was his chance to start over.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys like this. This story is very important to me. I hope Sasuke stayed in character enough.<strong>


End file.
